Betrayal
by ForeverTheWhiteTiger
Summary: Rogue simply didn't know the meaning of the word, betrayal. So she up and left the brotherhood? she didnt betray them, she'll still always love them, some more than others...lemon warning for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at Bayville High. The sky was clear, the students were calm, all except for one curious troublemaker with an unanswered, unasked question.  
"Yo man, ever wonder why she ditched us for them x-geeks?" Toad asked, taking the rest of the team by surprise. It had been well over a month since they lost her, and no one had had the guts to question it. Mystique left with Rogue for a mission one day, and came back without her, ordering the team to remain quiet about her decisions.

Freddie held his sandwich in the same position it was before the question was asked, while Pietro and Lance shared a quick glance. Pyro was out so he didn't hear this, but his reaction would've been bad. He was close to Rogue and when she left and joined the X-men, it hurt him, and he did not have a good grip on his emotions with his powers.

"Nope, her loss," Pietro said quickly, eager to get away from the subject. Freddie shrugged and bit his sandwich, while Lance remained silent.

"Maybe she was like, brainwashed, yo. By the professor"

That was a definite negative. Rogue's mental shields were stronger, bigger, and thicker than even the red-headed x-man, Jean. They were sitting at a table outside at the school when the X-men showed up, sitting at a table far away from the Brotherhood. Rogue was silent, not talking to the X-men, but never even glancing at the Brotherhood. Todd, Freddie, Lance, and Pietro all looked her way, but she never looked up. She didn't sit with the X-men though. With only an apple and a book, she walked away from the teen X-men who called out to stop her. She said something quietly to them, waved, and walked off. She was very close to being out of sight, but the four noticed she entered the woodsy area surrounding the back of the school, and it struck an idea in the youngest Brotherhood member.

"Yo, why don't we go ask and find out?" Toad said excitedly, jumping up and down on the bench.

"Why don't we not," Pietro mocked sarcastically, "Mystique said no, unless you'd like to ask her,"

"She said not to question it man, never said nothing bout talking to Rogue. 'sides, it's not like she's here or nothin'"

"Mystique will find out," Lance said firmly, "she always finds out."

His voice was hard, but the struggle not to agree was evident in his eyes. It pained him to say no, to stay away.

"C'mon Lance! Just to see if she's okay," Toad whined, grating on everyone's nerves.

"One question, how bad could it be?" Freddie said, finally speaking up. Lance sighed, it was an uphill battle now. He looked towards Pietro for any help, but the speedster just shrugged in response. As he rose from his seat, Toad let out a loud cheer of victory.

"Shut up!" Pietro hissed at him, "Mystique may not be here, but the whole goddamn world doesn't need to hear this!"

Toad deflated at the scolding, but agreed. The four slipped off the school grounds in silence, and entered the shaded forest with varying emotions from excitement to pure fear. They spotted her easily though, as the sun's rays had practically given her a spotlight. She sat under a large oak tree, book in one hand and the apple in the other. It was a peaceful scene, until she spotted them.

"The hell are you doing here," she whispered, even if they were alone, "suicidal all the sudden? Do y'all want Mystique to skin you alive?"

The silence between them was deafening, as the forgotten question died on Toad's lips. Green orbs shot straight into the souls of each of her own ex-teammates, and one eyebrow shot up in a questioning manner.

"We wanted to see if you were okay, that's all"

Freddie was, of course, oblivious to the tension. Her heart thudded painfully against her chest at the concern-laced question, but her walls stayed in place.

"I'm fine," she replied, her accent thick over the icy words, "but y'all won't be if you stay and chat,"

"Because of Mystique, or because of you," Lance asked coolly, not showing a shred of emotion. His team shuffled behind him awkwardly, only Pietro remaining at his side. Rogue sighed, no answer would end this well, she couldn't tell them what they wanted to hear. Her eyes met the speedster's, silently begging him to make them leave, but he shook his head defiantly.

"Both." she answered with a tone of finality. She stood up, brushed dirt off her jeans, and began to walk away when a small voice stopped her.

"Please don't go," Toad whispered. She shouldn't have been able to hear him, but his words carried with the wind, and with tears in her eyes, she walked on.  
She was out of sight for only a moment when the ground started shaking beneath their feet, but Lance's face stayed blank. Pietro went to put a hand on his shoulder, then sighed when he realized it would only further to anger the team leader.

"Let's get out of here man, we don't need this anyways," Whether he was referring to the school or Rogue remained a mystery, but Lance nodded anyways. He looked back to Toad and Freddie.

"You coming?" he asked them, but both shook their heads. No one wanted to be around Lance when he was angry, so they retreated to the school while Pietro followed Lance back to his Jeep.

"It makes no sense," Lance ragged, slamming his door shut and jamming the keys in. Pietro nodded silently, he knew when to shut up and this was one of those times.

"She's here one day, gone the next, and we all know how she hates being abandoned, so why would she do that to us? We didn't do anything, everything was fine, so why would she just go without a fight?" he got madder and madder as he spoke, his speed increasing with his rage, "What the hell could Mystique have done to make her leave! She's too strong to be intimidated, and she knows we would never want her gone, nothing makes sense man…something's not right"

* * *

**Revamping the whole story, sorry for any/all confusion. Hope to get new chapter 2&3 up by the middle of this week**


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy and Toad went back to the brotherhood house while Pietro and Lance decided to drive around for awhile until they got a text from Pyro saying Mystique needed everyone back, immediately. The two boys sensed there was something wrong, but didn't hesitate a second and got back to their beloved home to see a shiny black car in the driveway. Odd, because Mystique didn't drive…

Before Lance could even reach for his keys, the door opened and Pietro and Lance were dragged into the house, the door slammed shut behind them. They were faced with two women, Mystique and a petite blind brunette woman.

"It's rude to stare," the woman said and the two quickly looked away. Mystique chuckled.

"Now boys, since you've been short a member, I've decided to get you a new one," she smiled and out of the corner of their eyes, the boys could see Toad, Pyro, and Freddy blocking the doorway to the living room with slight fear in their eyes. With a motion of Mystique's hand, they moved, and revealed a teenage girl in a long black trench coat sitting on the couch. Her head was bowed, but when Pietro laid his eyes on her her head snapped up and her eyes were filled with pure fury.

Dark blue eyes, the pairs mirror images of each other, met, one pair filled with fear and confusion though and then widening in shock.

"Wanda?" Pietro whispered but in the dead silence everyone heard him.

"So you remember, good. Everybody, Pietro's sister Wanda will be the new female member of the brotherhood. I expect you to treat her kindly and Wanda, don't harm them beyond repair" with a smirk and a wave, Mystique said goodbye to the group and walked out. The brunette lady though, walked over to Wanda, whispered something in the girl's ear, then also left. Crunching gravel was heard outside, and the black car had driven off, leaving on angry girl, four confused boys, and one shocked speedster.

"Wanda, it's-" Pietro began, but Wanda cut him off with a glare.

"Don't, don't even start. I don't wanna be here as much as you don't want me here, I'll stay out of your way stay out of mine," and with that, she stomped up the stairs, leaving the brotherhood boys stunned.

"Well, she's a feisty one," Pyro commented with his carefree grin, "Missed me?"

"No," Lance said, his tone harsher then he intended. Pyro's eyebrows raised.

"Whoa, what's got your panties in a twist?"

Pietro opened his mouth with a sarcastic answer, but Lance spoke before he could.

"Nothing," he replied, then made his way up the stairs into his room, shutting and locking his door behind him. Pyro gave Pietro a questioning look, but he just shook his head. Freddy and Toad walked into the living room and soon the sounds of their videogames could be heard along with cheering from the two.

"What happened?" Pyro asked, looking straight into the white-blond boy's eyes.

"Not what, who" Pietro replied, running a hand through his hair making it messy and out of place.

"Kitty again?"

"Nope," Pietro looked down, "Rogue"

He didn't need to look up to see the hurt look in his brother's eyes, the fire that usually dances in those eyes drowned out by the pain he felt. Pyro had been extremely close to Rogue, he'd do anything for her, and even after she left he always hoped she'd come back to them, to him.

"Oh," he said, his voice sounding broken, "what went down?"

"We decided to talk to her….and it didn't end well," Pietro's eyes stayed glued to his feet, not daring to look up for fear of guilt.

"Is she ok?" Pyro asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, she's fine,"

"That's," he cleared his throat, "good, I'm glad. Well, I'm gonna go out, see ya later," and with that, he left the brotherhood home without a single glance back.

"Dammit," Pietro whispered, looking at the front door of the home of his family, the only family he'd ever truly known, "Rogue, come home, we need you, I need you"

**Flashback**

He could handle fights with Lance, he could handle fights with Mystique, Pietro Maximoff could handle a fight with anyone, except his father.

It wasn't that his father beat him, he'd never lay a hand on his only son, but it was that look in his steel gray eyes, so cold and unloving, that unnerved Pietro in a way no one else could. Erik, or Magneto, never showed pride or care for his son, and no matter how hard he tried Pietro could never even get a "good job" from his father. No, it was always disappointment, always disgraced by the "failures" of his heir. Purposely, he'd arrange meetings with the boy to remind him just how unhappy he was with him, to tell him how he'd wish he had a stronger, more powerful heir, one who shared his views on the world and beliefs that mutants were superior. After everyone of these meeting, not a soul would bother the speedster for days, weeks even. It was late in December when Pietro had to go to an exceptionally long meeting with his father, and he came back in the worst mood yet. So bad, he couldn't even stand to be inside the house with the rest of his team, even if there was ice on the ground and snow falling from the sky, he needed to get out. He just didn't expect a follower, especially not the gothic queen Rogue.

He knew it was below freezing outside, but he couldn't feel it, he was numb. Pietro sat on a clear bench in the park, the snow falling in fluffy flakes all around him as he lost himself in thought. His train of thought had him so deep inside his own mind that he didn't notice a girl sit down next to him, until she bumped his shoulder with her own.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking straight forward not meeting her eyes. Which was totally fine, considering she was playing with her gloves anyways.

"Watching the snow, you?" she replied, her accent thick but her voice distant, like she too was far away in her mind. He shrugged, leaning back onto the bench and stretching out like a cat and sighing.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, and she raised an eyebrow at him. It was then he realized that she was only wearing jeans, combat boots, and a thin blue tank top with a sheer black long sleeved shirt over it. No jacket, no hat, no scarf.

"Aren't you cold?" for once, concern laced his voice lightly and this time it was her that shrugged.

"Aren't you?" she shot back. He'd changed out of his uniform at the house into a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans with a pair of sneakers, he didn't have a jacket either.

"Psh, I'm way to hot to be even chilled," Pietro scoffed with a small, but cocky grin. Rogue rolled her eyes at him but the corners of her mouth lifted up ever-so slightly.

"Seriously thought," his tone changed into worry, "are you cold?"

The moments that passed felt like hours in Pietro's mind, but he spent that time admiring the girl in front of him as if it was the first time he'd ever seen her. For once, she wasn't wearing makeup so the rosy tint on her cheeks was seen clearly, and the falling snow got trapped on a few of her long eyelashes that framed her platinum orbs perfectly. Pearly white teeth nibbled at her full, naturally pouted lips which shaped in the most sensual yet adorable cupid's bow ever. She had flawless skin and a perfectly shaped and toned body, puberty was extremely kind to the curvy girl, and it amazed Pietro how he'd never noticed such a beauty living just one door over from him.

"I like the snow," Rogue said as she slowly removed her gloves, "feeling it, watching it, cold as it is, it's pretty amazing," she moved one hand through the air as the snow fell in large pieces from the cloudy sky, and Pietro didn't dare say a word. This was her moment and he wouldn't ruin it.

She was the one to end it though, grabbing her gloves and standing up. When she told Pietro she was going back home, he jumped up and followed her. The two walked side by side in silence until they'd reached the front door of their beloved home. As Pietro reached for the door though, a gloved hand grabbed his and he looked up in shock.

"You know what?" she said, and gave him a small smile, "You're alright, I'm glad this happened,"

"Me too," he said, with a shy smile that amused the brunette a little too much, "try this again sometime?"

"Yea, I'd like that," she opened the door and walked in without looking back, but if she did she would've seen Pietro hadn't moved an inch, but was just standing there smiling in amazement. For the first time, he was glad he meet with his father, glad he was in a bad mood and stormed out, because most of all, he was glad that he had someone to be glad about.


	3. Chapter 3

It was days like this one that made Lance glad he took the time to make his room soundproof. Making sure his door and windows were shut, he let off a loud scream of pure despair, painful to the core. As hard as he tried, even the fearless leader of the brotherhood couldn't deny the heartbreak he felt at the betrayal of Rogue. He denied it for as long as he could, saying it couldn't be, but it had been a _month_. No calls, no visits, nothing, she was gone, slipped right through his fingers and he could do nothing.

He screamed again, making the room shake slightly as his anger unleashed. He didn't know who to be more angry at though, Rogue for betraying them, Mystique for keeping them apart, or himself for not doing a damn thing about it all. It drove him mad, making his head spin and his heart sink, and while he knew the others missed her as well he couldn't bring himself to open up and talk to them about it. He, Lance Alvers, Avalanche, was a coward.

"Screw this," he mumbled, pulling himself together. Running a hand through his hand, he made his plan. Dating Kitty had advantages, like knowing she wouldn't be home tonight until very late, so Rogue would be alone in their room. Grabbing his keys, he decided to sneak out instead of going through the house, the less questions the better. This was _his_ plan and he was going alone.

He parked a walking distance away from the mansion, and snuck in through the bushes. It was the second time today he was thankful for Kitty, because she couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it, therefore he knew all the tricks and secrets to sneaking in and out of the property. Only one thing stood in his way, Rogue and Kitty's room was on the second floor, and he couldn't climb up without tripping alarms, it was too risky. Looking around, he picked up a few nicely sized pebbles and threw one at the balcony doors, hoping she was there. After throwing a second, then a third, he was about to give up when he heard the soft _'click'_ of the doors opening. Rogue stepped out cautiously, looking everywhere until her eyes met his and she gasped in shock, then glared.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning over the balcony to glare at him. She wore baggy sweat pants and a deep purple hoodie, but she looked like an angel to him.

"You," he replied, then realizing how that could be taken quickly corrected himself, "I mean, I want to talk to you, please Rogue, please"

He was begging, and it took both of them by surprise. Lance Alvers never said please, never begged, whatever he wanted he either took or gave up on, but neither was an option right now. Rogue's shock wore off fast though, and a pensive look took over her face. Giving one last look at his pleading eyes, she sighed and swung herself over the balcony edge, giving Lance a heart attack until he realized she had landed safely.

"My car?" he asked and she shrugged, then shook her head rapidly.

"No, the park" if they were in his car, she knew he'd try and pull something stupid like kidnap her, and the park was right between the brotherhood home and the x-man mansion. He agreed to it of course, he'd go anywhere as long as he got to talk to her.

The setting was so very familiar to the pair, taking long walks together, but the silence was foreign and cold. Subtlety, he glanced at her and she walked with her head down, but he could tell she was thinking hard about something. As he opened his mouth to ask, she spoke.

"How has everyone been?" she asked, looking away from him so he couldn't see the raw emotion in her face. She was desperate to know, and knew he could tell.

"Bad," he answered honestly, "but hey, its not like none of us were ever abandoned before"

His tone was bitter and it cut Rogue, making her wince, but she just nodded. They had reached the park and made their way to a section of trees that was secluded and empty, perfect for long painful talks. She sat under one, and he leaned again another, crossing his arms and legs as per usual. Rogue scoffed in her mind, he never changed.

"You wanna talk?" she asked, quickly changing the topic, "Talk"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he started, trying his best to keep calm, "How could you do that to us? Uncrossing his arms, he crouched down next to her, "To me" he whispered, in a heart breaking voice. He knew she was holding back her own emotions, he could see it in her eyes, and it killed him not to know why.

"I…" she started, taking deep breaths, trying her best not to cry at the sound of his broken voice, "I had to, I just had to, I couldn't stay" she shook her head, reminders of Mystique running wild in her mind, "I'm dangerous, Lance, a monster"

Lance's face shot from sadness to anger in a millisecond, and in a flash he was standing tall, rage flowing through his veins. With a yell, his fist connected with the side of a tree, and the ground below them quaked with the same fury of the boy, reflecting how he felt. Rogue didn't even flinch, she knew Lance would never hurt her.

"How dare you say that?" he asked, his fists clenched and his face turned away, "you're NOT a monster Rogue, you…do you know how good you really are? How many good things you've done? And how even with your powers, no matter how bad you think they are, you still continue to be good," he took a breath, and looked down at her blank face with shocked eyes, "with your powers, you could destroy and kill anyone you wanted with a single touch. So simple, so easy, nothing could get in your way. You could kill and steal the powers of mutants, and be the most powerful out there with no one to stand in your way, but do you? No, you wear gloves and cover yourself constantly for what? To protect people, to save them. You're good Rogue" he smiled softly, "and if you don't believe me…see for yourself"

She gasped as he came close to her, sitting with his legs crossed in front of her, and grabbing her gloved hand, slowly pulling it off. Her shock paralyzed her, she couldn't move.

"You'd never hurt me Rogue," he said, reassuring not only himself but her too, "I trust you"

And with that, his hand grasped her bare one, flesh to flesh, and she was in his mind.

* * *

**Ta-dahh...I'm back 0.o from the dead, I rise! For those who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH :) and for those who have asked about the pairing, well truly, I think I'll keep it a mystery, read and review please! and if I get hmm, 5 reviews, I'll update within the next 2-3weeks! :) the more the better! I'd love to hear from you all! until next time! :)**


End file.
